Cluedo
by Alounet
Summary: Parodie du Jeu Cluedo. Dans un chateau d'Ecosse, qui a tué Mr Gennai Mort ? Mlle Mimi Rose, Colonel Matt Moutarde, Dr Joe Pervenche, Mr Tai Olive, Mme Sora Blanche, Prof. Izzy Violet ? Pourquoi ? Avec quoi ? Pure délire MimixJoe / TaixMatt / KarixTk
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou ! Cette fic est un peu une Parodie du jeu « Cluedo », des livres « Hercule Poirot » et de l'enquête policière en générale. Pour se faire les personnages utilisés proviennent du manga Digimon. Evidemment, ils ne m'appartiennent pas. Dans cette histoire, ils ne sont pas Digisauveurs, et certains ne se connaissaient pas auparavant. L'histoire se déroule dans les années 50. Le premier chapitre est d'apparence très sérieuse… Mais par la suite… Ca change ! Ca sera beaucoup plus comique. Au niveau des couples abordés, bien que ce ne soit pas le but premier de cette fic, les fans de Joe/Mimi et Tai/Matt seront servis… _

_---------------------_

_**12 novembre 1952,**_

_**Château en Ecosse,**_

Par une terrible nuit d'automne, pluie, vent et tonnerre se mêlaient dans le ciel. Ce n'était vraiment pas un temps à mettre un chat dehors. En haut d'une colline, le majestueux Château d'Ecosse se dressait fièrement à travers cette tempête. Quelques pièces du château étaient éclairés. A l'intérieur, un jeune majordome tout juste majeur était en train de préparer diverses choses. Il était en train de s'assurer de la propreté des lieux, des couverts, des affaires et du reste. Il sortit du bureau pour rejoindre le salon ou la bonne était en train de terminer le ménage.

- Tout est prêt Kari ? Les invités ne vont pas tardés à arriver…

- Tout me semble en ordre Takeru, répondit la jeune fille du même âge que le jeune homme. J'ai tout placé comme me le demandait la lettre que j'ai reçue…

- Bien c'est parfait. Je vais vérifier qu'en cuisine tout se passe bien. Reste ici et prépare-toi à recevoir les invités.

- Entendu.

Le jeune homme blond, Takeru, sortit du salon pour rejoindre les cuisines en passant par la salle à manger. En cuisine, il retrouva June, une vieille cuisinière d'une quarantaine d'année. Elle était assez forte et peu loquace.

- June, tout va comme vous le voulez, le repas est prêt ?

La cuisinière se retourna sur le majordome, le couteau en main, avec un regard meurtrier. Elle hocha la tête, sans prononcé un seul mot. Takeru avala sa salive et adressa un faible sourire à la vieille femme avant de sortir de la cuisine en refermant la porte. Il alla dans la bibliothèque, ferma la porte, et s'asseya dans un fauteuil pour reprendre son souffle. Il sortit de la poche de son beau costume de majordome, une lettre, qui lui était adressée. Il se souvenait parfaitement du jour ou il l'avait reçu…Trois mois auparavant. L'expéditeur, anonyme, avait signé la lettre par « Un ami qui vous veut du bien ». Cette lettre lui proposait un travail très bien payé. Celui de majordome dans un grand château en Ecosse, durant un week-end, tous frais payés avec en plus un très bon salaire. Takeru avait des études à financer, il ne pouvait donc pas refuser. C'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé dans ce château avec la jeune femme de ménage et la vieille cuisinière. Et ce soir, en ce 12 novembre, ils allaient recevoir sept personnes dans cette demeure. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment se déroulerait la soirée, certainement bien, il l'espérait, bien qu'il n'en connaissait ni le contenu, ni la raison. Takeru fut sortit de ses pensées lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

Takeru sortit de la bibliothèque et se dirigea tout doucement dans le hall pour atteindre l'immense porte d'entrée de ce château. Il l'ouvrit, et de suite, put sentir le froid qui venait de l'extérieur. La tempête faisait rage et la pluie était incessante. Face à lui, Takeru avait un jeune homme brun, avec des cheveux en pagailles, l'allure nonchalante. Vu sa tenue il devait certainement être de classe moyenne. Takeru le connaissait cependant grâce à un dossier qui lui fut livré à son arrivée dans le château. Dans ce dossier, il avait les fiches et les photos des différents invités de la soirée.

- Bonsoir, vous êtes Monsieur Taichi Olive ?

- C'est bien moi en effet… A qui ais-je l'honneur ? Mon hôte ?

- Non, je ne suis que le majordome, puis-je prendre votre manteau ?

Takeru prit le manteau du jeune docteur et l'accrocha au porte manteau. Taichi s'avança dans le hall, sans vraiment comprendre l'objet de sa raison.

- Pourriez-vous jeune homme me conduire à celui qui m'a fait venir ici ?

- Ca serait avec plaisir, mais il n'est pas ici pour le moment.

- Comment ? Mais que signifie cette plaisanterie ?

- Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie monsieur, laissez-moi vous conduire jusqu'au salon ou vous pourrez prendre un petit apéritif en attendant les autres invités.

Sans plus poser de question, mais tout de même assez curieux de cette étrange histoire, Taichi suivit le jeune majordome jusqu'au salon. Arrivé à l'intérieur, il fit face à une autre domestique en uniforme.

- Kari, voici Monsieur Taichi Olive. Servez-lui quelque chose à boire…

A ce moment là, une autre sonnerie se fit entendre. Quelqu'un venait d'à nouveau sonner à la porte.

- Je reviens.

Takeru s'en alla pour ouvrir tandis que Taichi restait en compagnie de la jeune domestique.

- Je présume que vous non plus ne savez pas ce qu'il se passe ici ?

- Je suis les instructions données Docteur. Qu désirez-vous ?

- Un whisky fera l'affaire mademoiselle.

Pendant que Kari s'occupait du premier des invités, Takeru était en train une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir la porte et de faire face à un nouvel invité. Un jeune homme assez petit, roux, à l'allure sérieuse et intelligente. Takeru savait de suite auquel des invités il avait affaire.

- Professeur Izzy Violet je présume ?

- Bonsoir c'est bien moi. Je vois que j'étais, comme convenu, attendu à cette heure-ci.

Le professeur entra dans le hall en fermant son parapluie qu'il donna au majordome. Ce dernier le rangea à l'endroit nécessaire tandis que le professeur se débarrassait de sa veste.

- J'ai reçu une bien étrange lettre il y a un mois m'indiquant de me rendre…

- Attendez, le coupa le majordome, vous expliquerez cela lorsque les autres invités seront eux aussi présents. Je vous conduis dans le salon, vous pourrez faire connaissance avec Monsieur Olive.

Izzy n'eut guère le choix que de suivre le majordome à travers le hall pour enfin gagner le salon et y découvrir la domestique et visiblement, un autre des invités.

- Bonsoir je vous présente le professeur Izzy Violet. Kari, pouvez-vous lui servir quelque chose à boire ?

La domestique s'empressa d'obéir et servit quelque chose au professeur qui se retrouva en compagnie du docteur. Tous deux se serrèrent la main, par simple courtoisie, sans trop poser de questions, mais ne sachant pas ni l'un ni l'autre pour quelle raison ils étaient tous deux présents ici. Une nouvelle sonnerie se fit entendre.

- Je reviens…

Takeru se rendit une nouvelle fois à la porte d'entrée pour découvrir cette fois-ci non pas une personne, mais deux personnes. Une femme et un homme. Elle avait les cheveux jusqu'aux épaules, bien coiffés, portait une élégante tenue noire avec un chapeau, on aurait presque dit qu'elle était en deuil mais était d'une beauté renversante. Lui était grand et mince, des lunettes lui tombant sur le nez, les cheveux bleus et mi-long à l'allure maladroite. Takeru fut surpris de les voir ensemble.

- Tiens, vous vous connaissez ?

- Nous sommes tombés l'un sur l'autre en arrivant devant la porte, répondit la jeune femme, cet homme a était très charmant en m'offrant la protection de son parapluie.

Le jeune homme était en train de ranger son parapluie tout en enlevant son manteau, tandis que la jeune femme enlevait sa fourrure.

- Bien, veuillez me suivre je vous amène au salon ou vous rencontrerez les autres invités.

Les deux nouveaux invités se regardèrent assez étonnés puis suivirent le jeune homme blond jusqu'au salon. Takeru ouvrit la porte du salon et annonça l'arrivée des deux nouveaux.

- Mesdames, Messieurs, Madame Sora Blanche et Docteur Joe Pervenche.

- Comment connaissez vous nos identités ? demanda le médecin.

- Votre hôte m'en a fait part, répondit simplement le jeune homme.

- En parlant d'hôte, lequel est-ce ? demanda Sora en regardant tour à tour Taichi et Izzy.

- Votre hôte n'est pas là, répondit simplement Takeru. Veuillez vous installez, Kari vous offrira à boire.

Kari s'approcha avec son plateau et ses alcools tandis que Sora et Joe s'avançaient dans le salon en regardant autour d'eux. La sonnette fut a nouveau activé, et Takeru se retrouva à nouveau devant la porte à l'ouvrir. Il était cette fois-ci devant un jeune homme blond avec de beaux yeux. Ses cheveux étaient mi-longs, il portait un costume flambant neuf. Plutôt grand il avait une très belle silhouette.

- Colonel Matt Moutarde ? Entrez donc…

- Bonsoir.

Matt fut le cinquième invité à entrer dans le salon et à se faire présenter aux autres. Enfin, la sonnette se déclencha à nouveau.

- Notre dernière invitée ! lança Takeru avant de sortir du salon et de se rendre à la porte pour accueillir la seconde invitée femme.

Elle était d'une beauté à coupée le souffle. Une belle brune à l'allure étincelante. Elle portait une toilette d'une richesse extrême. Une vraie femme fatale.

- Mademoiselle Mimi Rose, entrez donc, nous vous attendions…

Mimi entra. Ses talons raisonnèrent sur le sol. Elle s'avança dans le hall regardant autour d'elle puis reportant son attention sur le majordome.

- J'exige des explications maître d'hôtel ! Je vous préviens, je n'ai que très peu de temps à vous accordez avant de repartir à mon tour…

- Ne vous en faites pas Miss, tout vous sera expliquer en temps voulu. En attendant, veuillez me suivre jusque dans le salon.

- Comment ?

Le maître d'hôtel se dirigea jusque dans le salon. La jeune femme n'eut guère d'autre choix que de le suivre. Une fois en compagnie des autres invités, Takeru fit les présentations. Les six invités étaient réunis ensemble, se posant tous milles et une questions.

- Takeru, commença le colonel Matt, pourriez-vous nous dire ou se trouve notre hôte ?

- C'est vrai, j'ai reçu une mystérieuse lettre il y a un mois… poursuivit Sora.

- Vous aussi ? s'étonna Tai.

Chacun se mit à sortir la lettre qui les avait amenés ici, chacun leur tour, puis se fut Izzy qui en lut le contenu.

- Je suppose que nous avons tous eu une lettre similaire. Pour ma part elle me demandait de venir ici lors d'une soirée parce qu'un ami avait quelque chose d'important à me dire.

- C'est bien ça, répondit le médecin Joe, mais aucune idée de savoir de qui provenait cette lettre.

- Chers invités, reprit Takeru, votre hôte m'a chargé de vous accueillir ici pour un apéritif ainsi que pour le repas. Il aura un peu de retard, donc il m'a chargé de vous demander de commencer sans lui.

- Quel genre d'hôte invite des personnes sans être présent ? s'interrogea Mimi.

- Il est vrai que c'est assez bizarre…

Au même instant, un énorme gong se fit entendre. Tous sursautèrent. Joe renversa son verre sur Mimi. Il s'empressa d'aider la jeune fille à se nettoyer, confus de sa maladresse.

- De quoi s'agissait-il ? clama Tai.

- Le gong de la cuisine, répondit Kari, votre repas va être servit.

- En effet, ajouta Takeru, si vous voulez bien me suivre jusqu'à la salle à manger…

Takeru ouvrit la grande porte du salon et se dirigea jusque dans la cuisine en traversant le couloir. Kari s'occupa de ranger les verres des invités tandis que ces derniers suivaient le maître d'hôtel en se posant toujours un million de questions.

Arrivés dans la salle à manger, tous purent constater que sept couverts étaient dressés sur la table. Sept pour six invités. Celui en bout de table était certainement pour leur Hôte.

- Bien, veuillez prendre place autour de cette table, des petits cartons avec vos noms y sont inscrit, veuillez les respecter.

Sans trop parler, les invités regardèrent sur la table l'endroit ou ils devaient s'asseoir. A gauche se tenait donc Tai, Sora et Matt, à droite, Izzy, Mimi et Joe. Takeru disparut en cuisine tandis que la cuisinière, June, arriva avec l'entrée, une grosse marmite de soupe. Elle était aidée par Kari, la domestique pour servir les invités. Ces derniers ne disaient pas un seul mot, un étrange malaise régner dans la salle à manger. Personne n'osait parler ni dire quoi que ce soit.

- Bon, je pense qu'il faut que quelqu'un se dévoue pour la bonne cause, et comme je me sens assez bien placé de par mon métier pour le faire, je me lance. Je sais combien il est fort difficile pour des personnes qui ne se connaissent pas de parler en publique face à des inconnus, venait de dire le professeur Izzy.

- L'habitude par votre métier ? Quel est-il ? demanda Sora.

- Je suis Professeur. Pour être plus exact je suis archéologue et je donne des conférences dans une grande université américaine quant à mes découvertes. C'est un métier fort passionnant.

Tandis que le professeur discutait, tous étaient en train de manger leur soupe. Le maître d'hôtel restait à l'écart et n'intervenait pas dans la discussion.

- Et vous Madame Blanche, que faites-vous dans la vie ?

- Vous avez sûrement déjà entendu parler de moi, répondit-elle, je suis styliste. J'ai lancé de grandes collections en Amérique et en Europe, toutes avec un fort succès.

- Oui j'ai déjà entendu parler de vous, répondit Taichi, vous avez était mariée deux fois si je ne me trompe ?

- En fait trois…

- Et que fait votre mari actuel ? demanda Joe qui était arrivé en même temps qu'elle.

- Il ne fait pas grand chose, il reste allonger toute la journée.

- Et vous tolérer une telle chose ? s'exclama Mimi.

- Et vous Monsieur Olive ? Si vous nous disiez un peu plus sur votre profession ?

- Je suis un sportif de haut niveau. J'ai gagner plusieurs compétitions dans différents domaines vous savez.

- Un sportif ? J'adore les sportifs, lança Mimi qui se mordait les lèvres.

- Votre visage m'est familier Mademoiselle Rose, intervint Joe. Vous ne seriez pas une personnalité connue ?

- Vous avez raison mon cher docteur, je suis Mimi Rose, la célèbre actrice. Il est vrai que j'ai à mon actif une vingtaine de grands rôles dans le cinéma ou la télévision. Mais une chose que les gens ne savent pas c'est qu'on se lasse bien vite de la notoriété et de la gloire.

- Je n'ai jamais aimé le cinéma, intervint le colonel Matt, c'est bien trop enfantin… Puis ça démolit le cerveau d'après une étude.

- Qui êtes vous pour dire ça ? rétorqua Mimi. Professeur vous aussi ?

- Non, pas du tout, je suis Colonel. Colonel Matt Moutarde. J'ai combattu pour mon pays durant la seconde guerre mondiale avant d'être promu à ce poste pour mes exploits.

- Colonel ! lança Taichi. On a donc un militaire à notre table…

- Alors si je récapitule, nous avons un professeur en archéologie, une styliste renommée, un sportif de haut niveau, un colonel d'armée et moi, une actrice. Et vous mon cher ami ?

- Et bien je suis Docteur. Je suis un grand chercheur dans les maladies rares et transmissibles.

- C'est passionnant… J'aime beaucoup les hommes de sciences…

Mimi se rapprocha de Joe en passant sa main sur son genou puis en souriant. Tous avaient finit leur soupe durant les présentations. La cuisinière était revenue avec Kari pour servir le repas. Du gigot de lapin.

- Oh du gigot de lapin ! s'exclama Sora. Vous savez Takeru que c'est mon plat préféré ?

- Je le sais Madame Blanche, répondit Takeru.

- Qui autour de cette table est mariée ? demanda Sora. Je vous ai déjà parler de ma vie privée, mais pour la votre ?

- Dans l'armée je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de penser à ces choses là, répondit d'un ton assez glacial le colonel Matt.

- Le sport me prend tout mon temps aussi.

- Quant à moi j'ai toujours fait passer les études et mon travail avant… ajouta Izzy.

- Laissez-moi deviner docteur, vous aussi vous n'avez pas le temps pour des relations intimes avec de prudes jeunes femmes ?

- C'est exact, répondit simplement Joe.

- Pour ma part, je sors tout juste d'une liaison difficile avec un New Yorkais, ajouta Mimi comme si se fut son tour de parler. A vrai dire, ce n'est pas plus mal… Il était envahissant et n'accepter pas que je sois désirée et connue d'un large public.

- Et bien voyez-vous ça, répondit Sora, j'espère que ces messieurs autour de cette table ne seront pas choqués ?

Les hommes répondirent par la négative tandis que le dîner se poursuivait par d'autres banalités. Soudain, tous sursautèrent lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Les invités posèrent leurs couverts se regardant simultanément.

- Qui est-ce Takeru ? Notre hôte ? demanda Mimi.

- Non. Le septième invité sans doute.

- Comment ça le septième invité ? s'exclama Tai en se levant. Vous nous aviez dit que notre hôte…

- Calmez-vous monsieur, je vais lui ouvrir et revenir avec lui.

Taichi se ressaya tandis que Takeru allait une nouvelle fois ouvrir la porte d'entrée du hall de ce château. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, assez petit, entra et n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur. De la salle à manger, les autres invités entendaient les exclamations de l'homme.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie Takeru ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiche encore là ?

- Je pense que les autres invités attendent…

-Quoi ?

L'homme apparut alors dans la salle à manger. Tous avaient cessé de manger tandis que le nouvel arrivant s'asseyait en tête de table. Kari lui rapporta une coupe de champagne. L'homme en profita pour lui palper les fesses. Tous furent choqués par cette attitude tandis que Kari s'éloignait. Aucun des invités ne disait mot. Takeru rompit le silence.

- Mesdames, Messieurs, je vous présente Monsieur Mort. Gennai Mort.

- Suffit Takeru ! Cette mascarade à assez durer ! Je pense qu'il est temps de mettre les choses au point une bonne fois pour toute.

- Vous avez raison Monsieur Mort. Si vous voulez bien me suivre jusque dans la salle de réception pour prendre un digestif, nous pourrons discuter du pourquoi et du comment vous vous êtes retrouvés ici ce soir. June, retournez en cuisine. Kari, préparez le salon.

Les deux femmes obéirent tandis que Takeru sortait de la salle à manger. Gennai se levait et retourna dans le hall. Il prit une grande mallette avant de suivre le maître d'hôtel. Les autres invités commençaient à se lever sans comprendre réellement ce qu'il se passait.

- Vous avez une idée de ce qui se trame ici ? se demanda le professeur.

- Aucune idée ! répondit le colonel Matt. Mais plus vite on ira les rejoindre, plus vite toute cette comédie se terminera.

Sora sortit la première, suivit d'Izzy, puis de Mimi et Joe qui discutaient ensemble, et enfin, de Tai et Matt. Les six personnes se retrouvèrent alors dans la salle de réception en compagnie de Takeru qui se tenait derrière un comptoir et de Monsieur Mort, assis dans un fauteuil…

- Bien installez-vous, prenez place…

Joe alla s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils, tout comme Mimi qui se posa à ses côtés. Sora alla dans un fauteuil, seule, tout comme Izzy. Matt et Tai préféraient rester debout.

- Bien. Si vous êtes tous réunis ici c'est parce que chacun de vous est victime d'un horrible maître chanteur…

_A suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Seconde partie de cette fic intitulée « Cluedo » en l'honneur du jeu de sociétés. Les différents mobiles sont révélés, Monsieur Mort risque d'être mort… Les personnalités s'installent, bref, une belle confusion dans ce château Ecossais ! N'hésitez pas à laissez des reviews et pronostiquez sur l'identité du tueur… _

_---------------------_

Dans la salle de réception du Château d'Ecosse, les différents invités se regardaient outrés suite à la révélation du majordome, Takeru, concernant une histoire de chantage…

- C'est ridicule ! Moi ? Une victime du chantage ? Complètement ridicule !

Sora venait de se lever pour se servir un verre ne voulant pas accepter d'être insultée de la sorte.

- Voyons madame Blanche, gardez votre calme… J'ai ici avec moi un dossier, qui vous concerne, chacun d'entre vous.

Takeru arriva près d'une armoire ou il en sortit un assez gros dossier. Il commença à avancer dans la pièce en regardant les invités tour à tour.

- Je vais vous dire pourquoi chacun d'entre vous est victime d'un horrible maître chanteur.

- Ou seriez-vous allez chercher de telles choses Takeru ? demanda Matt, curieux.

- Chaque chose en son temps… Commençons par le docteur Joe Pervenche par exemple.

- Et pourquoi moi d'abord ? C'est stupide ! Je n'ai rien fait, je ne vois pas de quoi vous m'accuser, de quoi vous parler ?

- Du calme…

Mimi posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'homme pour le calmer tandis que Takeru continuait son investigation.

- N'est-il pas exact que si votre secret se faisait découvrir vous vous feriez radier de l'ordre des médecins ?

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? s'intéressa Mimi curieuse avant tout.

- Le très estimé Docteur Pervenche était aussi très apprécié par certaines de ses patientes…Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- Non ! s'exclama Mimi en souriant d'un sourire qui montrait vraiment qu'elle était intéressant.

- Notre brillant docteur a abusé d'une de ses patientes ? se demanda Tai.

- Non ! Elle était consentante ! s'obstina Joe en se levant et en faisant les cent pas. Elle était entièrement d'accord. Nous vivions une belle histoire jusqu'à ce que ce chacal de maître chanteur ne le découvre et me menace de tout révéler aux autorités…

- Cela aurait mis un terme à votre carrière, et vous auriez ainsi était la honte de votre père qui mise énormément sur vous !

- Très bien ! J'avoue je suis victime de ce maître chanteur !

- Et bien bravo, c'est du beau pour un médecin, se moqua Taichi.

- Venons en à vous monsieur Olive, reprit Takeru. Comme vous l'avez annoncé tout à l'heure lors du repas, vous êtes un grand sportif de haut niveau. Si vous nous expliquiez par quel moyen, très souvent, vous gagnez vos compétitions ?

Les autres invités regardaient maintenant Tai, intéressé de connaître son secret à lui aussi. Un peu mal à l'aise, Tai se dirigea près du bar pour se servir un verre tout comme Sora l'avait fait auparavant.

- J'ai… J'ai eu recourt à certains produits pour garder la forme…

- Des produits dopants ? questionna Izzy. C'est illégal !

- A votre avis pourquoi n'avais-je pas envie que ça se sache ? rétorqua Tai. Si quelqu'un l'apprend il en est finit de ma carrière ! J'ai arrêté, je vous jure que je ne touche plus à la drogue, mais ça ne change rien… Ce vaurien a des preuves contre moi !

Il bu son verre d'un seul trait et se rapprocha du professeur.

- Et vous professeur ? Quel vilain secret gardez-vous secrètement ?

- Aucun ! répondit sèchement Izzy.

- Vraiment professeur Violet ? demanda Takeru en s'approchant de lui. Et vos élèves, les moins doués de votre classe, qui comme par enchantement, remporté l'examen haut la main… ?

- Ils avaient juste fait de très bons progrès ! mentit Izzy.

- Ils sont passés de 2 à 16 en moins de deux semaines ? C'est étrange tout de même…

- Il s'est fait soudoyer ? demanda Mimi. On lui a verser des pots de vins ?

- Vous avez trouvé ma chère amie, répondit Takeru. Les parents des élèves en questions sont tous de fortunés milliardaires. Rien n'est trop beau pour leur enfant. Et comme tout homme, le professeur aime l'argent. Il n'a pas su refuser.

- Je n'ai aucun intérêt à ce que cette histoire se sache ! se défendit Izzy.

- Je le sais bien, comme chacune des personnes présente dans cette pièce.

Matt se rapprocha alors du groupe. Il était hors de question pour lui d'attendre que Takeru révèle également son secret. De toute façon, ils finiraient par le savoir. Autant le révéler lui-même.

- Bien. Je ne vais pas attendre que ce Takeru vous le dise. Je suis homosexuel. Et si ça venez à se savoir, pour un homme d'armées comme moi, je ne vous dis pas le nombre d'ennuis que je pourrais avoir…

- Vraiment ? s'intéressa Tai tout à coup. C'est pour ça que vous n'êtes pas marié donc ?

- Mais oui ! Il a un petit-ami ! lança Mimi de nouveau intéressée par les histoires sordides des gens présents ici.

- J'ai eu une liaison avec un de mes collègues. Il se trouve qu'il est mort au combat. Depuis, j'essaye de me faire discret dans mes relations, répondit Matt, et pour le moment, je n'ai personne dans ma vie.

- Tiens, et si nous parlions de Sora ? demanda Mimi. Quel est son secret ? 10 contre 1 que ça concerne l'un de ses maris…

- Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire Mademoiselle Rose, reprit Takeru. Ses maris sont tous décédés mystérieusement. Qui de son père ou d'elle a fait le coup, telle est la question !

- Il dort toute la journée ? se rappela Mimi. C'est pour ça que vous aviez dit ça ! Il est mort donc il reste allongé tout le temps !

Elle se mit à rire en se rapprochant de l'autre femme.

- Alors ? Vous les avez tués ?

- Non ce n'est pas moi ! se défendit la styliste. Mon père a fait ça pour me protéger, mais je ne veux pas qu'il aille en prison, donc on a couvert ça en suicide…

- Complicité de meurtre…

- Je ne voulais pas qu'ils meurent ! Mais vous savez, les hommes sont comme des kleenex, doux et jetables. Une fois qu'on s'en est servit, ils ne sont plus utiles.

- Mais bien sûr, se moqua Mimi.

- Et vous Miss Rose l'actrice ? s'emporta Sora. On peut savoir ce qui vous concerne ?

- Bien sûr ! Je n'ai rien à cacher… Du moins, pas à vous, c'est au monde du cinéma que je dois le cacher…

- De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Joe.

- Vous leur dite Takeru ? Vous semblez très doué pour révéler le sombre secret des autres…

- Bien sûr. Pour devenir une grande actrice et réussir, Mademoiselle Rose a du exercer certains de ses talents… Sous la ceinture…

Tous se regardèrent étonnés. La si belle et délirante Mademoiselle Rose n'avait donc pas hésiter à coucher pour réussir dans le milieu.

- Et alors ? On a rien sans rien ! Je n'aurais eu aucun rôle si je n'avais pas couché !

- C'est comme le sexe après le mariage ? demanda Sora. Une fois qu'on se marie, adieu le sexe…

- Mais et le mystérieux Monsieur Mort ? demanda Matt. Quel est son secret à lui ?

- Vous n'avez pas encore compris ? demanda Takeru.

Tous se regardèrent incrédules sans savoir de quoi le maître d'hôtel voulait parler. Takeru posa son dossier et se rapprocha de Gennai Mort.

- Son secret à lui, c'est qu'il est votre Maître Chanteur !

Tous les invités se levèrent. Gennai se leva à son tour pour se défendre des attaques et des insultes qui fusaient à son encontre. Celui qui leur volait de l'argent depuis des mois maintenant à chacun d'entre eux était face à eux.

- Ca suffit ! Je m'en vais moi !

- Non vous ne partirez pas Monsieur Mort.

- Qui m'en empêchera ? Toi Takeru ?

Monsieur Mort sortit de la salle de réception et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci était fermée à clef. Takeru et les invités arrivèrent derrière lui.

- Vous ne pourrez pas sortir. Toutes les sorties sont fermées à clef et je suis le seul à posséder les clefs.

- Comment ? s'emporta Mimi. Vous nous avez enfermés ici avec ce voleur ?

- Bien sûr. Je vous ai confrontés à lui en vous faisant avouer ce qu'il vous faisait subir dans l'espoir de porter plainte à la police, ainsi, Monsieur Mort ira en prison, et chacun d'entre vous récupèrera sa vie.

- Mais vous êtes complètement dingue ? s'énerva Sora.

- En effet, si nous en parlons à la police, nous risquons tous de graves ennuis…

- Ne l'écoutez pas ! protesta Gennai. J'ai une bien meilleure solution que ça.

Gennai Mort retourna dans la salle de réception ou il avait laissé sa grande mallette. Les autres n'eurent guère le choix que de le suivre également. Gennai ouvrit sa grande mallette sous le regard des autres. Il alla fermer la porte de la salle de réception. Ils étaient tous les uns à côté des autres. Gennai sortit six petits paquets de sa mallette. Il en distribua un à chacun des invités.

- Voilà.

- Mais de quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Tai.

- J'aime assez que des inconnus m'offrent des cadeaux, révéla Mimi.

- Ce sont des cadeaux spéciaux, reprit Gennai. Ouvrez-les.

Les invités allèrent s'asseoir pour ouvrir ce qu'ils possédaient dans les mains. Tous furent assez surpris de découvrir les présents. Mimi découvrit un chandelier dans sa boîte. Matt un revolver. Tai avait une corde, Sora un poignard. Joe trouva une clef anglaise et Izzy une matraque. Tout en contemplant les objets, chacun regardait les autres, sans vraiment comprendre le but de cette mise en scène. Le but fut donné par Gennai qui voulait régler les choses.

- Chacun d'entre vous a à sa disposition une arme dans les mains, comme vous le voyez. Ce que je vous propose c'est que, au lieu d'attendre que la police vienne vous interroger comme le suggère Takeru, nous allons éteindre la lumière. Ainsi, l'un d'entre vous, qui que ce soit, pourra tuer ce maître d'hôtel. On entreposera son corps dans la cave et chacun de nous repartira reprendre sa vie comme si rien ne s'était passé. C'est une bonne solution non ?

Personne n'osait répondre. Horrifié, Takeru regarda les autres puis Gennai.

- Non ne faites pas ça ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce qui était prévu !

- Au revoir.

Gennai Mort éteignit la lumière ce qui fit que la salle de réception se retrouva plongé dans le noir le plus complet. Durant quelques secondes, aucun bruit ne se fit entendre. On entendit alors un coup, des bruits de pas, puis le revolver qui se déclencha. D'autres bruits de pas, et enfin, quelqu'un venait d'appuyer sur le bouton de la lumière. C'était Sora qui aussitôt, lâcha le poignard qu'elle avait dans les mains. Elle se mit à crier en découvrant le corps à terre de Monsieur Mort.

- Mon dieu ! Monsieur Mort ! Il est mort ? demanda Mimi.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Izzy.

- On lui a tiré dessus ! Qui avait le revolver ? demanda Takeru.

- C'est le colonel ! répondit Mimi. Ou est-il ?

- Quelqu'un me l'a pris des mains, répondit le jeune homme blond, je ne sais pas ou il est !

- Là !

Tai se baissa et le ramassa au sol tandis que Joe alla examiner le corps du cadavre pour en savoir plus.

- Est-ce qu'il est vraiment mort ? demanda Sora.

- J'en ai bien peur. Monsieur Mort, est mort.

- Mais qui l'a tué ?

- Il n'a pas de blessure par balle, reprit Joe.

- Mais enfin l'un d'entre vous la forcement tuer ! s'énerva Mimi.

- Comment ça l'un d'entre vous ? s'étonna Izzy. Je n'y suis absolument pour rien !

- Mais pourquoi l'avoir tuer ? demanda Matt. Je pensais qu'il voulait qu'on assassine Takeru ?

Tous regardèrent alors Takeru.

- C'est lui le coupable ! Il m'a volé le revolver ! lança Matt.

- Mais enfin je n'y suis pour rien ! Le Docteur Pervenche vient d'ailleurs de dire que la blessure n'était pas par balle.

- C'est une histoire de fous ! lança Mimi. Je refuse de rester avec un meurtrier.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers le bar pour se servir un verre et boire un peu pour se remonter. Paniqué, Matt regarda la jeune femme avala son verre avant de se mettre à crier.

- Et si on l'avait empoisonné ? Il y a du poison dans son verre !

Mimi se mit une nouvelle fois à crier et lâcha son verre en pleurant. Joe attrapa la jeune femme pour la calmée et l'allongea dans l'un des fauteuils.

- Son verre est cassé ! lança Tai. On ne pourra pas vérifier s'il y avait du poison !

- Bien sûr que si, révéla Matt, attendons de savoir si Mademoiselle Rose meurt ou non.

On entendit alors un cri d'horreur. Un cri de femme. Tous se regardèrent ahuris. Ils sortirent alors de la salle de réception pour rejoindre le bureau, là d'où venez les cris. Tour à tour, les personnes entrèrent dans le bureau ou ils trouvèrent Kari en train de crier. Elle écoutait la conversation de la salle de réception grâce à des micros.

- Kari ! Que se passe t-il ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous criez ?

- Il y a un meurtrier ! commença t-elle à dire.

- Ou ça ? Vous savez qui c'est ? demanda Izzy.

- Oui il est là ! Devant moi !

Tous se regardèrent étonnés et ne comprennent pas vraiment ce que voulait dire la jeune domestique.

- C'est Mademoiselle Rose qui l'a dit dans la salle de réception ! Elle a dit que l'un de vous était un meurtrier ! J'ai peur moi ! Je ne veux pas rester toute seule ! Et moi aussi j'ai bu du Scotch, je veux pas mourir empoisonnée…

- Oh ma pauvre chérie…

Mimi se rapprocha de la jeune fille et la prit dans ses bras pour la consolée et la rassurer tout en la bercent.

- Tout va bien se passer… Personne ne vous fera de mal, je vous le promets.

- Mais si ce n'est pas l'un d'entre nous, demanda Joe, qui a bien pu tuer ce maître chanteur ?

- Takeru, y a t-il quelqu'un d'autre dans la maison à part nous ? demanda Matt.

- Euh…

Tous se regardèrent avant de réaliser qu'en effet, quelqu'un d'autre était dans la maison. Paniqués, ils se regardèrent en criant.

- La cuisinière !

Tous étaient donc en train de courir vers les cuisines pour voir ce que faisait la cuisinière et si elle s'y trouvait encore. En arrivant, ils purent se rendre compte qu'elle n'était plus présente.

- Vous voyez ! lança Mimi. C'était elle ! Elle l'a assassiné et s'est enfuit ensuite !

- Mais comment ? demanda Matt. Les portes sont fermées à clef et seul Takeru peut les ouvrir !

Tout en disant cela, Matt se rapprocha de la porte d'un placard. En se posant dessus, la porte s'ouvrit et quelque chose de lourd tomba sur le jeune militaire. Le corps sans vie de la cuisinière, morte elle aussi. Mimi ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un nouveau cri de terreur. Matt essaya de se relever, écrasé par le corps sans vie de la femme, puis il remarqua que dans son dos, elle était poignardée.

- C'est le poignard ! Elle a était poignardée ! remarqua Matt.

- Lequel d'entre vous avait le poignard ? demanda Takeru.

- C'est Mademoiselle Rose ! révéla Sora.

- Oui mais je l'ai lâché quand j'ai allumé la lumière ! N'importe qui a pu le ramasser ! Vous êtes tous aussi coupable !

- Allons voir si le poignard est encore dans la salle de réception !

Tous se mirent à courir de nouveau pour repartir vers la salle de réception. En arrivant à l'intérieur, ils furent tous choqués de découvrir que le corps du cadavre avait disparu.

- Ou est-il ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Kari.

- Le corps du mort, monsieur Mort, qu'on pensait mort, n'est pas mort.

- Il ne s'est pas envolé ! lança Mimi. L'un d'entre vous la forcement cacher quelque part !

- Et ou ça ? Dans nos poches peut-être ?

- Que chacun cherche dans la salle si le corps de Monsieur Mort se cache ! demanda Takeru.

Mimi se rapprocha de Kari et chuchota tout doucement, un peu gênée.

- Excusez-moi, les toilettes s'il vous plait ?

- Sur votre gauche près du bureau, répondit simplement la douce domestique.

Mademoiselle Mimi Rose remercia la jeune femme et sortit de la salle de réception tandis que tous cherchaient après Gennai. Derrière les rideaux, sous le piano, derrière un canapé, dans les fleurs. Tous les endroits étaient passé au peigne fin.

- Enfin Takeru, dit Izzy, soyons logique, il est impossible qu'il soit ici !

- Je pensais que le docteur avait dit qu'il était mort, lança Matt. Ce n'est pas le cas ?

- Quand je l'ai examiné il me semblait mort ! se défendit Joe. Avec la panique j'ai très bien pu me tromper !

- Un soldat ne panique jamais ! lança Matt. Il garde son sang froid.

- J'aurais bien aimé être soldat moi alors…

Tai souria au militaire. Ce dernier prit le sourire du jeune homme d'une étrange façon mais n'en dit rien. Tous furent à nouveau interrompu dans leur débat par de nouveaux cris. Cette fois-ci, les cris leur étaient familiers. Il s'agissait de ceux de Mademoiselle Rose. Les différentes personnes sortirent de la salle de réception et se mirent à courir dans le couloir pour atteindre les toilettes ou Mimi se débattait avec Monsieur Mort visiblement.

- Monsieur Mort ! Il l'attaque ! lança Joe.

Ce dernier pour défendre la jeune femme se lança sur elle, attrapa Gennai et sauva la jeune femme. Le corps du maître chanteur tomba sur le sol. Il saignait à la tête cette fois-ci, et une fois de plus, il semblait bien mort.

- Vous l'avez tuée pour vous défendre ? demanda Sora.

- Bien sûr que non ! En ouvrant la porte, son corps est tombé sur moi, il était déjà mort !

- Monsieur Mort est donc mort deux fois… remarqua Takeru…

_A suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Une troisième partie, et une! Alors, ma très chère amie lapin bleue sans pattes soupçonne Kari, parce que c'est la seule qui d'apparence n'a rien à reprocher… Je ne dirais rien sur si elle a raison ou tord, je vais plutôt vous proposer de découvrir la suite de cette fic qui se déroule dans un Univers Alternatif, et qui comprend une petite touche de Yaoi… En tout cas, rien ne va plus, vive le délire!!_

------------------------

Tandis que Mimi était en train de se remettre de ses émotions dans les bras de Joe qui tentait de la consolée, Takeru venait de demander à Matt et Tai de l'aider à mettre le corps du défunt maître chanteur dans le salon, sur l'un des fauteuils. Les deux hommes le portèrent jusque là-bas.

- Attention aux fauteuils s'il vous plaît, ne mettez aucune tache de sang sur les coussins.

- Vous êtes drôle vous, lança le Colonel, mais comment voulez-vous vous y prendre.

- Faites le basculer de côté enfin!

Tai et Matt essayèrent d'obéir au maître d'hôtel. Ils étaient en train de manipuler le corps du cadavre. A un moment, la main de Matt frôla celle de Tai. Ils se regardèrent brièvement dans les yeux avant de se reculer l'un l'autre un peu gêné.

- Et qu'allez-vous faire de la cuisinière? se demanda Sora. On la laisse dans la cuisine?

- Bien sur que non! se plaignit Takeru. Elle risque de salir le sol avec son sang. On va la chercher et on la ramène elle aussi dans le salon…

- C'est ainsi que la bande d'invités et les deux domestiques se rendirent jusqu'en cuisine pour prendre le corps de la grosse cuisinière.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il faudra plus qu'un militaire et un sportif pour celle-la…

- Vous avez raison Mlle Rose. Professeur, Docteur, aidez-nous.

Les cinq hommes présents portèrent à cinq le corps de la cuisinière. Ils traversèrent ainsi le couloir et le hall avec beaucoup de difficulté pour atteindre le salon. Pendant ce temps, dans la cuisine, les trois jeunes femmes étaient entre elles pour discuter.

- A votre avis, lequel des hommes a fait le coup? demanda Mimi.

- Pour moi c'est le Militaire, lança Sora. C'est obligé. Il a sûrement déjà du tuer des gens en mission… Il en serait certainement capable! C'est dommage, il est plutôt beau gosse…

- Je vous rappelle que vos ex-maris sont décédés… Vous en êtes aussi capable!

- Mesdames, intervint Kari, vous vous rendez compte que nous avons deux cadavres sur les bras? Que fera la police quand elle découvrira ça? Nous allons tous être suspectés!

- C'est vrai ça… De plus c'est ce maître d'hôtel qui a les clefs, nous sommes bloqués ici, se plaignit Mimi.

- Rejoignons les avant que l'on ne découvre un nouveau cadavre, proposa Sora Blanche.

Ainsi, les trois jeunes femmes regagnèrent le salon ou les hommes étaient en train d'installer le corps de June la cuisinière sur le même canapé que Monsieur Gennai Mort.

- Les taches de sang je vous ai dit!

- Bon vous ça suffit, lança Tai, j'en ai plus que marre de vos remarques!

- Je vous rappelle que je suis toujours Maître d'hôtel!

- Plus pour longtemps, une fois qu'on aura découvert comment vous avez tués cet infâme maître chanteur, intervint Izzy.

- Vous ne me croyez tout de même pas coupable?

Au même instant, un terrible gong se fit entendre. Tous sursautèrent, pris de panique. Chacun des personnages présents se regardait, intriguer.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- La sonnette! lança Kari. Serait-ce un nouvel invité non invité?

- Vous attendiez quelqu'un Takeru? demanda Joe.

- Non, absolument pas! J'ignore qui ça peut-être…

- Laissons le dehors! proposa Mimi. Il finira bien par s'en aller!

Mais on sonna une nouvelle fois à la porte. Cette fois-ci, Takeru avança dans le salon puis alla jusqu'à la porte d'entrée après avoir traverser le hall. Il fut automatiquement suivit par les autres invités.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites? demanda Sora.

- Cela paraîtra très suspect si un château éclairé n'ouvre pas ses portes à quelqu'un lorsqu'on sonne! Et avec le temps qu'il fait dehors, on ne va sûrement pas laisser cette pauvre personne dehors…

Aussitôt, Takeru sortit la clef de sa poche et ouvrit la porte. Il tomba alors face à un jeune homme brun, d'une belle carrure, belle silhouette, beau visage. L'homme portait un chapeau et était complètement tremper.

- Monsieur, que puis-je pour vous?

Le nouvel arrivant se trouver sur le perron, devant la porte, face au maître d'hôtel mais également sept autres personnes qui se tenaient derrière lui. La situation était des plus étranges pour lui.

- Euh… Excusez-moi de vous déranger mesdames, messieurs, mais ma voiture est tombée en panne un peu plus bas sur la route. En ayant vu de la lumière, je me demandais si vous accepteriez de me prêter votre téléphone pour appeler un garagiste et…

- Non! lança Mimi.

Tout le monde se retourna sur la jeune femme qui haussa les épaules. Takeru se retourna une nouvelle fois vers l'automobiliste trempé avec un sourire aussi faux qu'il en avait l'air.

- Vous pouvez patienter deux petites minutes? Nous devons en discuter…

Takeru referma la porte sur l'automobiliste tandis que lui, Kari et les invités discutèrent de la demande du jeune homme.

- On ne peut pas le laisser repartir dehors par un temps pareil, dit Sora, de plus il est tellement mignon…

- N'essayez pas de vous marier avec lui il risquerait de mourir à son tour, ironisa Mimi.

- De toute façon le taux de mortalité dans cette maison est passé en hausse depuis une heure, remarqua Izzy.

- Faites le entrer! trancha Tai. On le laissera téléphoné mais on l'enfermera comme ça il ne se doutera de rien…

- Bien, répondit Takeru.

Ce dernier ouvrit de nouveau la porte et se retrouva devant l'automobiliste.

- Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine d'entrer… Il y a un téléphone dans le bureau à votre disposition qui fera parfaitement l'affaire.

- C'est gentil, merci…

L'homme entra et retira son chapeau. Il regarda le décor du hall et du château. Aussitôt, Mimi et Joe se précipitèrent sur la porte du salon pour la fermée aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient afin que l'automobiliste ne remarque pas les deux cadavres qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Pendant ce temps, Takeru amenait l'automobiliste jusque dans le bureau.

- Tenez, le téléphone se trouve ici. Veuillez m'attendre lorsque vous aurez terminé, merci.

Takeru ne laissa pas le temps au jeune homme de répondre qu'il fermait déjà la porte du bureau à clef. Il retourna dans le hall pour retrouver les autres personnes.

- Vous croyez qu'il est en sécurité? demanda Sora.

- Si vous l'avez enfermé, il finira par avoir des doutes, remarqua Matt.

- Des doutes j'en aurais déjà si j'étais lui! intervint Joe.

- Du calme… Ce qu'il faut maintenant c'est réfléchir. Il y a deux cadavres dans le salon. Quelqu'un les a bien tués. Mais si ce n'est pas l'un de nous, qui?

- Y'a t-il quelqu'un d'autre dans la maison hormis nous Takeru? demanda Matt.

- Peut-être…

- Mais avez vous la réponse?

- Non.

- Non il n'y a personne dans la maison, ou non vous n'avez pas la réponse?

- Oui!

- Oui il y a quelqu'un d'autre?

Mimi s'interposa entre les deux hommes et jeta son chapeau au sol.

- Mais on s'en fiche! On va tous y passé les uns après les autres, voilà ce que je sais!

- J'ai une idée! lança Takeru. Suivait moi!

Tous se regardèrent incrédule encore une fois et suivirent le maître d'hôtel jusqu'en cuisine, là même ou la cuisinière s'était fait assassiner.

- Pourquoi nous amener en cuisine? demanda Sora.

- C'est pas une mauvaise idée, remarqua Joe, on a même pas mangé de dessert avec toute cette histoire…

- Je peux vous proposer un dessert si vous le désirez…

En disant cela, Mimi s'était approché de lui avec un sourire assez aguicheur. Le jeune médecin en paru assez gêné et ne sut comment agir. Heureusement, Takeru interrompit ce moment en sortant d'un tiroir huit pailles.

- Vous voulez faire quoi ? se demanda Tai. Boire l'alcool à la paille pour être saoul plus vite ?

- Ne soyez pas idiot. Nous ne savons pas si quelqu'un d'autre se trouve dans la maison, ce qu'il faut, c'est fouiller l'intégralité du château pour découvrir un potentiel assassin, ou un indice…

- Et qu'est-ce que vous proposez? demanda Izzy.

- Nous allons former quatre équipe de deux, nous séparer, et nous allons le faire en tirant à la courte paille.

- Mais si l'un de nous est le meurtrier, il aura tout le loisir d'assassiner l'autre? remarqua Mimi.

- Et ça facilitera l'identité du tueur! approuva Matt.

- Mais ça en ferait un sur deux qui serait mort! remarqua horrifiée Mimi.

- Mais c'est la guerre Mlle Rose, il y a toujours des pertes! IL faut savoir sacrifier les meilleurs d'entre nous pour survivre, lui rappela le colonel Matt.

- Bien! Voilà… Je viens de couper les pailles… Que chacun en pioche une. Les deux plus courtes commenceront par le grenier, les suivantes par le premier étage, puis le rez-de-chaussée avant de finir par la cave.

- Je déteste les caves, se plaignit Kari. Si je tombe sur cette paille, je pourrais changer?

- On ne peut pas choisir avec qui on veut être? demanda Tai tout en regardant Matt.

- Non! On laisse le destin choisir…

Chacun des invités et des domestiques tira une des pailles. Ainsi, tout en regardant avec les autres, ils purent voir avec lequel des personnages présents ils formeraient un duo pour fouiller le château. C'est avec plaisir que Mademoiselle Mimi Rose se retrouva avec le Docteur Joe Pervenche. Le médecin ne laissait pas la jeune femme indifférente, il l'avait remarqué. Une attraction mutuelle s'entretenait entre eux. Les deux domestiques, Takeru et Kari se retrouvèrent ensemble. Ce fut un soulagement pour Kari, elle connaissait bien Takeru pour avoir passer la journée avec lui à tout préparer. Le professeur Izzy Violet se retrouva avec Madame Sora Blanche. Elle était déçue, elle voulait se retrouver avec Tai ou Matt qu'elle trouvait plutôt à son goût. Justement les deux hommes se retrouvèrent l'un avec l'autre. Cela ne leur déplaisait pas vraiment vu qu'ils avaient assez vite sympathisés.

- Bien, maintenant que les groupes sont fait, que chacun part de son côté avec son partenaire. Et si l'un de vous se fait tuer, qu'il crie avant de mourir! lança joyeusement Takeru.

Tous se retrouvèrent dans le hall pour se séparer. Takeru et Kari montèrent le grand escalier pour rejoindre les étages au-dessus tandis qu'Izzy et Sora descendirent vers la cave en empruntant une des portes près des toilettes. Matt et Tai devaient eux aussi explorer le haut, mais Tai avait une envie pressante d'allez aux toilettes.

- Vous m'attendez devant la porte colonel?

- Vous avez peur de quelque chose? demanda le militaire au jeune sportif.

- C'est juste que j'aime savoir que ma porte est bien gardée…

Tai adressa un sourire plein de malice au militaire avant de s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Mimi et Joe se retrouvèrent dans le hall, à deux.

- Bon, soyons logique. Nous venons de la cuisine, dans le salon se trouvent les cadavres et l'automobiliste est toujours dans le bureau. Allons voir la salle de réception.

- Excellente idée! On pourrait peut-être même se faire une petite valse, qu'en dites-vous?

- Hum… Je n'ai jamais était un très bon danseur vous savez… Je suppose qu'avec tous les rôles qu'on vous propose, vous avez déjà du jouer le rôle d'une danseuse?

Les deux invités se retrouvèrent dans la salle de bal. La jeune femme alluma la lumière tout en restant sur ses gardes.

- Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de rôle… Pour être tout à fait honnête, je sais que mes années sont comptées. Un jour je serais trop vieille pour jouer les jeunes héroïnes…

- L'âge ne changera rien à votre beauté vous savez…

Joe parlait et complimentait la jeune femme tout en étant timide et maladroit.

- Docteur? Serait-ce un compliment ou je ne m'y connais pas?

- Possible… Je n'ai jamais était très doué en compliment, je n'ai jamais était très doué avec les femmes non plus d'ailleurs…

Mimi ferma la porte de la salle et se rapprocha de Joe en le faisant reculer jusqu'au piano. Collé contre l'instrument, Joe ne pouvait plus reculer. Mimi se frotta alors tendrement au jeune homme aux lunettes de travers, puis une de ses mains remonta doucement vers les cheveux du médecin.

- Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous aviez eu du succès avec une de vos patientes?

- Vous savez, c'était une erreur, une très grosse erreur…

- Moi je ne suis pas votre patiente vous savez…

- Non vous êtes actrice…

- Mais là je ne joue pas de jeu…

La jeune femme continua son petit jeu avec les cheveux du médecin, elle finit par attraper la tête de Joe avant de rapprocher tout doucement ses lèvres et de l'embrasser.

Pendant ce temps, les deux domestiques de la maison devaient se diriger jusqu'au grenier. Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre, regardant autour d'eux, épiant, au moindre bruit suspect.

- Takeru, tu penses que celui que as tués June et Monsieur Mort va s'en prendre à nous?

- Arrivé devant les marches du grenier, Takeru s'arrêta et attrapa Kari par les épaules.

- Kari, je te promets que je ne laisserai personne te faire de mal… Tu m'entends personne?

- Et si on s'en allait? On les laisse ici tous pour se débrouiller et on se sauve tous les deux…

- On ne peut pas faire ça Kari!

- Pourquoi pas?

- Parce que les invités penseront alors qu'on est derrière tout ça et c'est ce qu'ils diront à la police. Nous serons alors recherchés pour double meurtre et tu sais ce qu'on fait aux meurtriers… Nous sommes tous logés à la même enseigne, si l'un de nous huit s'en va, cela voudra dire qu'il est le coupable. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher moi. Toi non plus pas vrai?

- Euh… Pourquoi tu penses ça?

- Kari, tu n'as rien fait pas vrai?

- Si je te le dis-tu ne le diras à personne…

- Je te promets que je garderais ça pour moi, qu'as-tu fait?

- J'ai remplacé le jus d'orange par de l'alcool… Je sais que ce n'est pas bien mais… J'avais besoin d'un remontant moi dans ce château effrayant…

Takeru, soulagé de l'aveu de la jeune domestique et surtout, soulagé qu'elle ne lui est pas révélée qu'elle était la meurtrière, la prit dans ses bras.

Taichi sortit des toilettes pour retrouver Matt qui campait devant en attendant qu'il ne finisse. Le militaire souria au sportif, amusé de la situation.

- Grosse commission? demanda Matt.

Taichi répondit par la positive avant d'entraîner le militaire vers l'escalier pour grimper jusqu'au premier étage. Leur mission était d'explorer les chambres et de voir si rien n'était louche.

Le professeur Izzy et Sora étaient en train de descendre les marches qui menaient à la cave. Ne se faisant pas mutuellement confiance, ils descendaient les même marches en même temps.

- Vous aimiez vos maris? demanda Izzy.

- Vous aimez votre travail? rétorqua t-elle.

- Par moment…

- Vous avez votre réponse donc.

Izzy ne fut pas étonné par autant de franchise. Ils arrivèrent dans l'immense cave qui était assez sombre. Ils entendirent alors un drôle de bruit, ils se retournèrent en sursautant et en regardant dans un coin. Sora se cramponna à Izzy, pensant déjà avoir affaire au meurtrier. Mais il n'en était rien, c'était juste un vulgaire petit rat se baladant par-là.

- Je déteste ces bestioles! Elles sont immondes et abjectes…

- Comme l'amour, répondit Izzy d'un air nonchalant.

- Non, l'amour à ses points positifs, le sexe par exemple.

Sora souria au professeur et ils continuèrent leur exploration.

De leur côté, Mimi et Joe apprenaient à se connaître d'avantage. Ils venaient de partager un véritable baiser.

- Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez aussi habile de votre bouche, révéla Mimi.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'un homme simple comme moi pouvez intéresser une jeune actrice… Ce n'est pas pour mon argent je suppose, vous êtes déjà plus riche que n'importe qui…

- Vous savez, répondit-elle simplement en s'approchant des fenêtres, je n'ai jamais aimé les hommes de mon milieu… C'est difficile à croire mais j'ai toujours rêvé d'une vie simple avec un homme simple…

Mimi ouvrit les rideaux pour voir à travers la fenêtre. Aussitôt, elle cria et sursauta en découvrant un chien aboyait et sautait sur la fenêtre. Joe se précipita pour fermer les rideaux et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras pour la rassurée.

Takeru et Kari étaient maintenant dans le petit grenier. Il n'y avait visiblement rien d'extraordinaire.

- Et l'automobiliste? Tu penses qu'il ne risque rien?

- Je ne pense pas, il est enfermé dans le bureau…

De leur côté, les deux hommes, Tai et Matt, étaient en train de visiter les chambres du château.

- Alors comme ça vous êtes homosexuel? demanda le sportif.

- D'après ce que je peux comprendre, je ne semble pas être le seul dans ce château, répondit le militaire.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça? demanda curieusement Taichi.

- Peut-être, commença Matt en s'approchant de Taichi, la façon que vous avez de me regarder depuis que j'ai révélé mon secret… Pourquoi ne vous faisait-il pas chanter sur ça aussi?

- Un sportif homosexuel? Il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ça… Mais le fait qu'autre fois je me doper, c'était plus un scandale…

- Dans quel sport exerciez-vous le mieux?

- J'ai toujours était doué dans tous les domaines. Et est-ce que notre séduisant militaire pratiquait lui aussi du sport à l'armée?

- Disons que c'était plus du sport en chambre quand j'étais avec mon compagnon…

- Que lui est-il arrivé exactement?

- Il est mort à la guerre, je n'ai pas su le protégé.

- Je suis désolé.

- Oublions ça…

Matt se rapprocha dangereusement de Tai. Il passa une de ses mains sur le bras du sportif avant de la descendre plus bas dans son dos, puis sur ses fesses. Ne pouvant plus attendre, Taichi attrapa les lèvres de Yamato et ils échangèrent un baiser passionné. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit et commencèrent à rouler dans les draps. Une étrange passion les animait.

- Et si on nous surprenait? demanda Tai.

- Quelle importance?

Dans la cave, Sora avait finit par abandonner de chercher laissant ce plaisir à Izzy. Elle alla se reposer contre un mur. En s'appuyant sur un chandelier fixait au mur, la jeune femme se sentit tomber en arrière. En effet, elle venait de découvrir l'existence d'un passage secret. Elle laissa échappé un petit cri ce qui attira l'attention d'Izzy qui arriva près d'elle.

- Ca alors Madame Blanche! Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée! J'étais là contre le mur et d'un coup! Le mur s'est ouvert!

- Un mur qui s'ouvre?

- Regardez, on dirait une sorte d'escalier…

- Ou est-ce que cela peut-il bien mener? J'ai toujours entendu dire que les châteaux étaient parsemés de passage secret…

- C'est bien stupéfiant… Qu'en dites-vous professeur? Une petite exploration?

- Est-ce bien raisonnable?

- Peu importe! C'est excitant…

Sora prit la main du professeur et l'entraîna dans le passage secret. Ils étaient en train de monter quelques marches avant de se retrouver dans une sorte de mini couloir. Il faisait malheureusement très sombre et on y voyait que très peu.

- Vous me suivez professeur?

- Oui, oui…

Ils continuèrent leur chemin lorsque Sora en s'appuyant sur le mur vit qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Elle poussa d'avantage et une sorte de fenêtre s'ouvrit. C'était en fait un tableau qui s'ouvrait et se fermait sur le passage secret. Les deux invités se regardèrent surpris et enjambèrent le tableau pour se retrouver… Dans le bureau! C'est ainsi que Sora émit un des nouveaux cris de la soirée. En effet, les deux adultes venaient de tomber sur le corps sans vie de l'automobiliste, allongé le long du sol…

_A suivre…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Quatrième partie de ma petite fic d'amour�! Alors lapin bleu sans pattes trouve que Kari est trop cruche pour être innocente mais soupçonne maintenant Taichi car il s'est absenté. Mais je te rappelle qu'il avait Matt en garde du corps devant sa porte des toilettes xD. Ah et désolé si les courtes pailles ont crées des couples qui arrangeait surtout l'auteur, c'était un peu le but. Puis si j'avais mis genre Kari avec Mimi, Tai avec Joe, Matt avec Izzy, Sora avec T.K. tout le monde aurait trouver ça nul et pas normal�! xD Enfin… Nouveau chapitre, nouveaux venus dans cet horrible château…_

---------------------------------

Dans le château, tout le monde était en train d'entendre les cris qui provenaient du bureau. Ainsi, Takeru et Kari quittèrent le grenier et redescendirent, Mimi et Joe interrompirent leur accolade pour sortir de la salle de bal, tandis que Matt et Tai se rhabillaient précipitamment dans la chambre ou ils s'étaient retrouvés�� deux. En sortant de la chambre, ils percutèrent Takeru et Kari et tous quatre tombèrent�� terre. Après s'être relevés, ils arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau ou Mimi et Joe venaient d'arriver. A l'intérieur de celui-ci, Sora et Izzy frappaient contre la porte.

- Laissez nous sortir ! Laissez nous sortir !

- Laissez-nous entrer ! Laissez-nous entrer !

C'était les autres dans le hall qui tentaient d'ouvrir la porte. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? lança Mimi.

Aussitôt Kari s'en alla en courant jusque dans le salon. L�, elle vit sur la petite table basse la corde, la matraque et le revolver, les trois seules armes restantes. Elle ne se posa pas plus de question, prit le revolver, et retourna dans le salon. Elle leva l'arme devant les invités qui se mirent�� crier et � se baisser�� terre pensant que Kari voulait les tuer. Cette dernière tira une première fois en glissant, mais tira sur le plafond, près du lustre. Elle se concentra et tira deux fois sur la serrure de la porte. A l'intérieur du bureau, Sora et Izzy, pensant qu'on voulait les assassiner, se reculèrent bien loin de la porte. Kari lâcha le revolver lorsqu'elle vit que la porte s'ouvrait enfin. Sora et Izzy en sortirent en courant.

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui vous�� pris de tirer ainsi ? se demanda Joe.

- Je voulais les sortir de l� ! Je n'ai pensé qu'� cette solution !

- Pourquoi étiez vous dans le bureau ? demanda Mimi�� Sora. Et pourquoi tous ces cris ?

- L'automobiliste ! Il est mort !

Tous se précipitèrent dans le bureau pour découvrir qu'il était bel et bien mort, gisant sur le sol, du sang coulant de sa tête. Le chandelier juste�� côté. 

- Très bien ! lança Matt. Lequel de vous deux�� fait le coup ?

- Ce n'est pas nous ! protesta Izzy. On l'a découvert comme ça !

- Et comment avait vous fait ? demanda Tai. Le bureau était fermé�� clef !

- On est passé par le tableau ! Il y a un passage secret qui mène de la cave�� ici !

- Des passages secrets ? s'interrogea Mimi. Mais ça n'en finira donc jamais ?

- Calmez-vous Mlle Rose, demanda Takeru. Regardez-moi ce beau tapis ! Je l'avais brossé toute la matinée…

Personne ne put l'interrompre si ce n'est le lustre. En effet, lorsque Kari avait tirer en l'air, une balle effleura la corde qui tenait le lustre au plafond. Mais la corde avait finalement céder, et ainsi, le lustre tomba � quelques centimètres de Takeru. Tous sursautèrent lorsque le lustre se brisa.

- C'est pas vrai ! Le lustre a voulu vous assassiner ! remarqua Sora.

Au même instant, la sonnette retentit�� nouveau. Tous sursautèrent et se regardèrent. 

- Mais enfin qui ça peut bien être encore ? demanda Kari.

- On s'en fiche ! Qui que ce soit, il faut qu'il s'en aille sinon il va se faire tuer lui aussi !

- On ne peut pas ne pas ouvrir, remarqua Takeru, soyons naturels, voil� tout.

- Comment voulez-vous être naturels avec trois cadavres autour de nous ? rétorqua Mimi.

La jeune femme alla se consoler dans les bras de Joe. Tous le remarquèrent mais n'en dirent rien. Ils allèrent jusqu'� la porte d'entrée pour l'ouvrir et se retrouver face �… un policier ! Tous crièrent et fermèrent la porte au nez du policier.

- Pourquoi un policier ? Demanda Tai. Qui a appelé la police ?

- Mais personne ! répondit Takeru. Il doit être l� pour une autre raison…

Et si l'automobiliste avait tout découvert, appelé la police et qu'on l'avait tué pour ça ? demanda Joe.

- C'est insensé ! 

Aussitôt, Takeru ré ouvrit la porte avec un charmant hypocrite, le même que les autres abordaient en ce moment même.

- Bonjour monsieur l'agent, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Bonsoir. J'aurais voulu savoir, savez-vous a qui est la voiture accidentée un peu plus bas sur la route ?

- Une voiture ? Ah non ! Aucune idée ! Demandez aux voisins !

- Il n'y a pas de voisins, répondit le policier.

- Ah oui c'est vrai…

Le policier regarda au-dessus de l'épaule des invités et vit le lustre au sol, complètement brisé.

- Ca vous ennui si je rentre quelques minutes pour jeter un œil ?

- Oui ! Euh non !

- C'est oui ou non ?

- C'est oui… Mais non… Je veux dire… 

- Il veut dire que vous pouvez entrer, rattrapa Kari.

Takeru s'écarta pour laisser entrer le policier. Aussitôt, Mimi attrapa l'arme�� feu, la lança dans le salon, ferma la porte et se positionna devant d'une façon sexy. Sora elle, courut jusqu'au bureau, ferma la porte, et fit pareil que Mademoiselle Rose. Le policier les regarda intrigués.

- Il y a eu du grabuge on dirait, remarqua le policier par rapport au lustre. Vous êtes surs que tout va bien ?

- Parfaitement bien ! Vous savez ! Une soirée comme les autres entre amis… Rien d'anormal, même pas un cadavre dans un placard !

- Est-ce que vous pourriez me faire visiter s'il vous plaît ?

Tous se regardèrent, effrayés. 

- Bien sûr… Monsieur Olive ? Colonel Moutarde ? Pouvez-vous vous charger de lui montrer la salle�� manger, la salle de bain, la bibliothèque, la salle de bal…

- Bien Takeru.

Les deux hommes emmenèrent le policier visiter le reste de la maison tandis que Takeru se précipita sur le reste des invités, effrayé.

- Bon ! Il va vouloir visiter le bureau et le salon !

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on dira lorsqu'il découvrira les cadavres ? s'inquiéta Kari.

- Il ne dira rien parce qu'il ne découvrira rien !

- Comment va t-on faire ? demanda Joe.

- Docteur Pervenche, Mademoiselle Rose, dans le bureau ! Trouvez une mise en scène, les autres, suivez-moi dans le salon !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Takeru, Kari, Izzy et Sora étaient dans le salon pour essayer de trouver une mise en scène avec les cadavres, Joe et Mimi allèrent en faire autant dans le bureau. Pendant ce temps, Taichi et Matt continuaient la visite des lieux avec le policier. Toutes les pièces y étaient passées, même les placards, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le hall…

- Et qui y a t-il dans ces deux pièces ? demanda le policier.

- Oh vous savez, rien d'intéressant, commença Matt.

- Absolument ! Mais vous ne devriez pas vous remettre en route monsieur l'agent ? demanda Taichi.

- Vous savez il commence � se faire tard…

- Non ! Je veux voir ce qu'il y a dans ces deux pièces !

- Attendez non ! se précipita Matt devant l'agent. 

- Comment ça non ?

Taichi se précipita�� son tour�� côté de Matt et… Il l'embrassa. Ils pensaient choquer le policier mais ça n'en fut rien, il passa�� côté d'eux et ouvrit la porte du salon. Matt et Tai se retournèrent pensant assister � un drame mais il n'en était pas la peine. Le policier regarda dans le salon. Kari était sur le corps de Monsieur Mort en faisant semblant d'être en train de l'embrasser tandis qu'un peu plus loin, Sora était derrière les rideaux et faisait bouger le corps de la cuisinière qu'Izzy attraper pour du faux. Le policier alla ensuite dans le bureau. Il y découvrit Mimi sur Joe, en train de batifoler entre amoureux, ainsi que l'automobiliste, assis dans un fauteuil, une bouteille�� la main. Le policier se rapprocha et sentit l'alcool et son odeur se dégager de l'automobiliste.

- Cet homme est saoul ! Pensez�� ne pas le laissez rentrer seul !

Mimi et Joe qui s'étaient interrompus lancèrent un sourire�� l'agent de police en lui disant qu'il n'y avait pas de soucis. Le policier sortit du bureau et tomba sur Takeru qui sortait de la bibliothèque. 

- Bien ! Plus la peine de vous cacher, je sais tout !

- Vous savez tout ? s'inquiéta Takeru.

- Bien sûr. Mais pourquoi vous inquiétez. Il n'y a rien d'illégal�� tout ça…

- Ah bon ? Ce n'est pas illégal ?

- Bien sur que non. Vos amis prennent un peu de bon temps, ils ont le droit…

- Ah…

- Maintenant est-ce que je pourrais téléphoner si c'est possible ?

- Euh… Bien sûr… Veuillez me suivre jusqu'� la bibliothèque…

Takeru amena le policier dans la bibliothèque et l'y enferma, comme il avait fait avec les autres. Le policier ne s'en rendit pas compte et alla sur le téléphone. Pendant ce temps, Takeru regagnait le hall d'entrée, il y retrouva Matt et Taichi.

- L'agent de police est dans la bibliothèque pour téléphoner, pour le moment il ne soupçonne rien…

La sonnette se fit entendre encore une fois. Mimi, Joe, Kari, Sora et Izzy sortirent d'où ils étaient et rejoignirent les trois hommes dans le hall. Tous se regardèrent d'un air découragé, la soirée devenait de plus en plus folle et étrange. Sans poser la question aux autres, Takeru ouvrit la porte du hall d'entrée et ils firent face�� une jeune fille blonde portant de grosses fleurs sur elle.

- Bonjour, j'ai des livraisons pour Monsieur Gennai Mort. Ou puis-je vous mettre ça ?

- Des fleurs ? demanda Sora.

- De la part de qui ? ajouta Mimi.

- Aucune idée ! Puis-je allez poser ça ?

- Bien sur… Mettez les dans le bureau… Euh je veux dire dans le sal… Non plutôt la bibli… Suivez-moi jusque dans la serre plutôt !

La fleuriste ne posa pas plus de questions. Elle était en train de mâcher un chewing-gum tout en tenant ses fleurs. Elle ne regarda même pas les invités mais elle suivit Takeru jusque dans la serre. 

- Tenez-voici l'endroit…

- Je dois encore ajuster quelques petites choses, vous permettez ?

- Euh… très bien. Mais prévenez-moi quand vous aurez terminé !

Takeru ferma la porte de la serre et y enferma la jeune fleuriste, pour plus de sécurité. Il regagna le hall d'entrée ou se trouvait tous les autres invités. 

- Mais qu'avez-vous fait l� Takeru ? Si ces deux personnes restent ici, ils finiront par mourir !

- Du calme Mademoiselle Rose. On va finir de fouiller la maison… Après on les fera sortir d'ici et on tentera de comprendre ce qu'il se passe…

- Je suppose qu'on reprend ou on s'était arrêté ?

- Exactement ! Contrairement�� ce que pensais Mademoiselle Rose, aucun d'entre nous n'est mort…

Ainsi, les huit personnes se divisèrent une nouvelle fois en quatre groupes de deux. Izzy et Sora se dirigèrent vers l'arrière de la maison tandis que Matt, Taichi, Kari et Takeru remontaient les escaliers pour regagner les étages supérieurs. Mimi et Joe se retrouvaient une fois de plus seuls dans le grand hall.

- Bon, le salon, le bureau, la serre et la bibliothèque on sait ce qu'ils contiennent. On peut examiner la salle�� manger peut-être ?

- Pourquoi pas…

- Mimi… Tout va bien ?

Joe avait pris la jeune femme par les épaules, elle semblait totalement ailleurs.

- Il y a un meurtrier dans ce château ! Comment est-ce que je pourrais aller bien ? 

- Chut… Une fois que tout ça sera terminé et élucider, on… On en parlera plus…

- Est-ce que cela vous dirait de dîner avec moi cette semaine ? demanda la jeune femme.

- C'est une invitation sérieuse ?

- Absolument…

Joe lui souria et les deux personnes se dirigèrent vers la salle�� manger. Pendant ce temps, au premier étage, les deux couples s'étaient séparés. Kari et Takeru regagnaient une nouvelle fois le grenier. 

- Pourquoi est-ce encore�� nous de monter l� haut ?

- Parce que c'est le jeu ma pauvre Kari… Arrête de t'inquiéter systématiquement,�� deux, on n'a rien�� craindre…

Au premier étage, Matt et Taichi étaient dans une nouvelle chambre en train d'explorer les joies de… Du château xD

- Dis-moi Tai… Ce qu'il s'est passé tout � l'heure, c'était sérieux pour toi ?

- Les meurtres ? Comment veux-tu qu'on ne prenne pas ça au sérieux ? répondit Taichi en regardant dans des armoires.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça mais… De ce qu'on a fait dans la chambre avant que Madame Blanche et le professeur ne crient…

Taichi ferma la garde robe et se retourna sur le militaire… Il s'approcha tout doucement de lui.

- Ah tu veux parler de notre petite… De notre petit truc ?

- Oui.

- On s'est bien amusés, c'est sur. Mais… Qui me dit que tu n'es pas le meurtrier ?

- Qui me dit que ce n'est pas toi ?

- Tu peux avoir confiance en moi…

- Toi aussi…

- Ce n'est pas moi.

- Moi non plus.

- Je n'y suis pour rien.

- Embrasse-moi.

Aussitôt, les deux hommes s'embrassèrent passionnément une nouvelle fois. 

Durant ce temps, dans la salle de bain, Sora était en train de se remaquiller devant le miroir tandis qu'Izzy s'occupait d'inspecter la douche de fond en comble. 

- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a des choses louches qui se passe entre certains des invités ?

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Mademoiselle Rose et le docteur… Me dites pas qu'ils entretiennent une relation platonique. Les regards, les câlins, les… C'est totalement évident !

- En même temps, Mademoiselle Rose est une femme désirable.

- Et moi ?

- Ne le prenez pas contre vous. Mais vous n'étiez pas intéressé par le sportif et le militaire ?

- Sauf que je ne fais pas couple�� trois… Il me semble que notre militaire ne soit pas le seul�� avoir cacher sa sexualité…

- Non ?

- Si !

Durant ce temps, dans la salle � manger, Mimi et Joe étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre. Ils avaient cessé de chercher.

- Dire que cette soirée a commencé par un merveilleux dîner…

- On n'a toujours pas eu le dessert !

- Laisse, je vais m'en occuper, répondit Mimi. Il est sûrement dans le frigo de la cuisine…

- Je devrais t'accompagné… Je ne vais pas te laisser y allez seule !

- C'est juste�� côté, je reviens…

La jeune femme embrassa furtivement le médecin et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Pendant ce temps, Joe se leva et alla près de l'argenterie. Il essayait de trouver des assiettes et des fourchettes�� dessert. En ouvrant une des armoires, il vit alors qu'elle menait vers une sorte de passage secret. De son côté, dans les cuisines, Mimi essayait de trouver le gâteau…

Dans le grenier, Takeru et Kari menaient encore une fois leurs investigations.

- Kari… Il faut que je te dise quelque chose…

- Oui Takeru ?

- Tu sais… Je commence vraiment�� m'attacher�� toi et… Les lettres aux invités… C'est moi qui en suis l'auteur…

- Comment ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Ne t'énerves pas je vais t'expliquer…

- Je ne m'énerve pas mais…

En marchant, Kari était passé au travers du plancher, dans une sorte de trappe. La trappe s'était refermé, laissant Takeru seul dans le grenier…

De leurs côtés, Taichi et Matt étaient en train de se déshabiller progressivement. Alors que Matt embrassait Taichi dans le cou, ce dernier aperçu quelque chose devant la fenêtre… Une ombre. Il se stoppa aussitôt pour découvrir ce que c'était.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je crois que j'ai vu quelqu'un dehors… Enfin j'en suis pas sur…

Taichi remit alors vite fait quelques vêtements pour paraître habillé. 

- Ou est-ce que tu vas ? 

- En avoir le cœur net…

- Tu ne vas pas aller dehors tout de même ? Par un temps pareil…

- Ne t'inquiète pas… Je ne suis pas militaire mais je suis courageux…

Matt s'était lui aussi levé. Il ne voulait pas laisser Taichi se rendre seul dehors. Mais lorsqu'il arriva dans le couloir, Taichi n'était plus l�…

En bas, dans la salle de bain, Izzy était en train d'examiner cette fois-ci la baignoire. 

- Ca ne sert�� rien de traîner dans cette salle de bain ! On y trouvera rien, se plaignit Sora qui s'en alla par la porte. 

Izzy était plus ou moins d'accord avec elle. Il voulut la suivre, mais pour sortir de la baignoire, il s'agrippa au robinet qui tourna. Ainsi, il révéla un passage secret. Juste au-dessus de la baignoire, une sorte de porte s'ouvrit. Curieux, Izzy l'emprunta. La porte se referma derrière lui, Sora revint alors dans la salle de bain se demandant pourquoi le professeur mettait autant de temps, mais il n'était plus l�…

Chacun était séparé des autres… C'est alors que le courant fut entièrement coupé dans le château. Quelqu'un abaissa le disjoncteur et débrancha le courant. Tout le monde se retrouva dans le noir le plus complet. 

Dans la serre, la fleuriste se demandait pourquoi il n'y avait plus de courant. Elle ne s'aperçu pas alors que quelqu'un arrivait derrière elle en sortant de l'un des tableaux pour un passage secret. La fleuriste n'eut le temps de rien réaliser qu'une corde s'enroulait autour du cou et l'étranglait. 

Pendant ce temps, le policier se rendant compte qu'il était complètement dans le noir, voulut sortir de la bibliothèque. Mais la porte était fermée. Il força un peu, et défonça la porte. Au même instant, il reçu un coup de matraque sur la tête, et tomba sur le sol. Quelqu'un venait � son tour de l'assassiner.

Sans que personne ne comprenne, la sonnette de la porte s'enclencha une énième fois durant cette soirée. Quelqu'un alla ouvrir la porte.

- Un télégramme chantant !

Bam ! Un coup de feu. La jeune fille du télégramme chantant gisait inanimée sur le sol. La personne lâcha le revolver sur le sol et partit en courant. La lumière revint, une personne remit en route le courant. Les huit personnes arrivèrent alors dans le hall d'entrée après avoir entendu le coup de feu. Tous venaient d'un endroit différent. Tous se regardaient. Tous se demandaient quoi…

- J'ai entendu un coup de feu ! lança Mimi.

Tous tournèrent leur regard près de la porte de la bibliothèque, le policier gisait, mort, sur le sol. Personne ne prononça un seul mot, comme s'il était évident que le policier finirait par mourir lui aussi. Tous se regardèrent… Ils pensèrent�� la même chose, la fleuriste. Ils se rendirent dans la serre et ne furent pas choqués de découvrir un cinquième cadavre. Tous regagnèrent le hall. 

- Mais j'ai entendu la porte d'entrée, lança Sora.

Tous allèrent jusqu'ç la porte et virent le corps du télégramme chantant, morte-t-elle aussi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'elle ?

- Mettons l� dans le bureau elle aussi, répondit Takeru.

Certains transportèrent le corps de la jeune fille et la mirent dans le bureau. Tous se réunirent une nouvelle fois dans le hall. Cette-fois ci, Takeru parla avec conviction !

- Bien ! Maintenant, je sais ce qu'il s'est exactement passé ce soir et qui a tuer chacune de ces personnes…

_A suivre…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Et voilà! La cinquième et – a priori – dernière partie de «Cluedo» version «Digimon» est là… Takeru a tout compris (me demander pas pourquoi… Enfin il a tout compris) Révélations à gogo! Alors lequel de nos six invités à fait le coup? Rien ne va plus faites vos jeux… En tout cas je me suis bien amusé à écrire cette fic totalement déjantée et parodiée! Que personne ne m'en veuille des personnages que j'ai pu… dévergonder! Certains seront peut-être déçu, mais c'est la fin xD_

---------------------------------

Les huit personnes étaient dans le Hall. Takeru les regardaient tous avec un air suspicieux. Il avait donc découvert le fin mot de cette histoire. Il savait tout. Il connaissait tout. Il allait tout révéler.

- Comment ça Takeru? Tu connais l'assassin? Dans quelle pièce il les as tués? Avec quel objet?

- Oh ça me fait penser à un jeu de société, révéla Tai, vous savez celui avec le meurtre et les indices… 

- Sauf que nous ne sommes pas dans un jeu de société! révéla à son tour Takeru. Mais pour mieux comprendre le déroulement de la soirée, revenons en arrière…

Takeru prit place au centre des invités, et à chaque fois qu'il expliquait un événement, il se rendait dans la pièce en question.

- La soirée commença normalement. Moi, Takeru, maître d'hôtel, je m'occupe que tout soit en ordre. Je vais vérifier dans le petit salon que Kari a bien préparé tout comme il le fallait avant de me rendre dans la cuisine et de voir la cuisinière, bien vivante, en train de préparer le repas. Puis quelqu'un sonne à la porte. Et c'est vous, oui VOUS, monsieur Olive! Vous êtes le premier des six invités. Je vous emmène dans le salon, et pam! On sonne une nouvelle fois. Professeur Violet.

- Ensuite? s'impatientèrent les invités.

- J'y viens, j'y viens. C'est ensuite le Docteur Pervenche et Madame Blanche qui arrivent en même temps. Le Colonel Moutarde et enfin Mademoiselle Rose! Je vous demande de passer à table! Suivez-moi!

Tout le monde quitta alors le salon pour se rendre dans la salle à manger.

- Vous vous installez selon les indications! Matt, Mimi, Joe, Tai, Sora, Izzy. Mais cette chaise est vide! Tout le monde se pose des questions, mais le repas est servit! Entrée, repas principal! Et là, on sonne à la porte! Tout le monde se pose des questions, arrive alors Monsieur Gennai Mort! Nous passons donc dans le bureau pour prendre un petit verre après le repas. Mais rien ne va plus! Je révèle tour à tour le secret qui illustre chacun d'entre vous. Monsieur Mort n'est pas content, son secret, il est le maître chanteur! Il vous offre alors à toutes et à tous une arme pour m'assassiner, moi!

- Mais c'est lui qui se fait tuer quand on éteint la lumière!

- Hélas non! Mais il entend un coup de feu, un coup de feu provenant du revolver! Le seul qui savait s'en servir réellement et celui a qui il était donner…

Tout le monde se retourna alors vers le Colonel Matt.

- J'ai paniqué dans le noir! Je vous le jure!

- Je vous crois… Mais quoi qu'il en soit, quelqu'un d'autre essaye de le tuer dans le noir, en vain. Mademoiselle Rose allume alors la lumière et l'on découvre le cadavre du mort Monsieur Mort! Tout le monde panique… Quelqu'un l'a tuer! Mais qui? Sauf que nous ne le savons pas, mais il est pas mort, il fait semblant d'être mort quand il a compris, par le coup de feu, que quelqu'un en voulait à sa vie… On entend alors un cri! C'est Kari dans la salle de réception! Nous nous portons à son secours, tous, sauf une personne du groupe…

- Qui?

- J'y viendrais. Donc nous consolons Kari… Pendant ce temps, une des personnes s'en va jusque dans la cuisine avec le poignard ramassé dans le bureau, trouve la cuisinière, se bat contre elle, la plante du couteau et revient ni vu ni connu se cache derrière un meuble, et quand le groupe arrive pour découvrir le corps de la cuisinière que l'on suspectait, la personne se met à nouveau parmi nous.

On sonna à la porte. C'est alors que Mimi alla ouvrir pour découvrir une sorte d'homme vendant des bibles.

- Une offrande pour l'église Madame?

- Dégagez de là ou vous allez vous faire tuer!

Mimi claqua la porte au nez de l'homme et retourna dans le salon. 

- Mais qui? s'impatienta Mimi. Qui a tuer la cuisinière?

- Nulle autre que Madame Sora Blanche!

- Quoi? Comment! C'est absurde! Moi une meurtrière! Et pourquoi?

- J'y viendrais à la raison du meurtre. Laissez moi continuer!

- La cuisinière est morte! Mais le pire reste à venir quand on veut vérifier les armes, le corps de Monsieur Mort n'est plus là! C'est la panique… Sauf que une des personnes demande à s'éclipser pour se rendre aux toilettes. La personne prend la clef anglaise, trouve Monsieur Mort qui se cachait dans les toilettes. Elle saisit l'occasion, tue l'homme, jette la clef dans la poubelle et fait semblant de découvrir le corps en criant…

- Mais c'est vous mademoiselle Rose! lança Matt. Nous avons deux meurtrières? Je me doutais que c'était les filles!

- Mais pourquoi? Elles ont commis les autres meurtres aussi? demanda Taichi.

- Non! 

- Silence! reprit Takeru. Ce n'est pas finit. L'automobiliste sonne à la porte, nous nous séparons après l'avoir enfermer dans le bureau pour fouiller la maison à la recherche d'un intru! Pendant cette fouille, l'une des personnes s'enferme seule dans les toilettes justement… Toilettes qui renferment un passage secret! Il l'emprunte, se retrouve dans le bureau, puis munit d'un chandelier, tue l'automobiliste, le pauvre, reprend le passage secret et sort des toilettes innocemment pour retrouver le Colonel…

- C'est toi Taichi? Tu l'a tué! demanda dégoûté Matt…

- Pourquoi? demandèrent les autres.

- Nous y venons! Madame Blanche et le Professeur Violet empruntent un passage secret, découvrent le corps. Grâce à Kari et au revolver, nous libérons les pauvres invités et découvrons le cadavre! Rien ne va plus quand un policier débarque dans la maison! On cache les meurtres et on l'enferme dans la bibliothèque. Puis c'est une fleuriste, qu'on enferme dans la serre. On se sépare de nouveau. Mais là, pendant la séparation, quelqu'un coupe le courant! Nous sommes dans le noir… Chacun perdu dans les recoins de ce château, le Docteur Pervenche emprunte un passage secret pour assassiner la fleuriste, le Colonel Moutarde assassine le policier, et quand on sonne à la porte, le Professeur Violet qui avait récupérer l'arme à feu tue le télégramme chantant… 

- Mais pourquoi?

- Et bien, c'est simple, répondit Takeru. C'est moi qui est envoyé les lettres à chacun d'entre vous. Mais vous n'avez donc pas deviner que c'est moi qui ai fait en sorte que l'automobiliste tombe en panne, engager la cuisinière, commander des fleurs, appelez un télégramme chantant et téléphoner à la police?

- Pourquoi avez vous fait ça?

- Parce que devinez qui livrer vos petits secrets à Monsieur Mort avant qu'il ne meure? Des indicateurs! Et ces indics, ce sont eux! Les cadavres! La cuisinière fut autrefois la cuisinière de Sora Blanche. Elle l'a reconnu lors du dîner lorsqu'elle a révélé que c'était sa recette préférée… L'automobiliste, lui, c'est lui qui a dénoncé Taichi, c'était un ancien sportif, tout comme lui. Le policier était au courant pour l'homosexualité de Matt, il était lui-même ancien militaire. La fleuriste était l'ancienne patiente du Docteur Pervenche, celle qui voulait le faire radier. Et le télégramme chantant? Une des anciennes élèves du professeur Violet!

- Mais, et Monsieur Mort? demanda le colonel. Pourquoi Mademoiselle Rose l'a tuée?

- Parce que ce n'était pas monsieur Mort, répondit Mimi, mais mon ancien employeur avec qui j'ai du… Gloups… Coucher pour réussir!

- Mais qui est donc Monsieur Mort?

- Vous n'avez toujours pas deviner? Comment se débarrasser de ses indics et des gens qui ne nous rapportent plus rien dans la même soirée? Tout a était organiser par mes soins, moi, Takeru Mort… Le véritable maître chanteur!

- Takeru? C'est donc toi le coupable! 

- Disons que je n'ai fait qu'organiser cette machination, mais que, nos invités n'ont pas su garder leur sang froid et m'ont bien aidé…

Kari ramassa alors l'arme à feu laisser sur le sol. Elle la pointa sur tout le monde.

- Que personne ne bouge! Moi aussi j'ai mes petits secrets!

- Qui êtes-vous? 

- Je suis l'officier Kari Yagami. Inspecteur en filiation. Je soupçonne Takeru Mort depuis très longtemps d'innombrables méfaits. Je me suis donc infiltrer dans cette demeure pour en avoir le cœur net. Vous êtes tous en état d'arrestation!

Aussitôt, un nombre incalculable de policiers entra dans le château. Ils étaient menés par l'homme qui vendait des bibles.

- Le vendeur de bibles!

- C'est mon supérieur hiérarchique, révéla Kari. 

Mais Takeru voulut se défendre et partir en courant. Kari l'arrêta et lui tira dessus. L'homme tomba sur le sol, inanimé. Kari regarda alors les invités.

- Moi, Kari, j'ai tué Monsieur Mort, dans le hall d'entrée, avec le revolver!

_FIN_


End file.
